A high traction performance is particularly important for a heavy duty tire to be mounted on a driving shaft side of a vehicle. For this purpose has been adopted a block pattern that the tread surface is divided into a plurality of rows of blocks by circumferential main grooves extending in the circumferential direction of tire and lateral grooves extending in a direction intersecting the circumferential grooves.